peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gideon Pan 3: The Fun Is Just Began
'''Plot: '''Honest John, Wilbur, Winnie the Pooh, and Piglet were beginning to feel bored on Neverland, so they went to find the beautiful mother Siamese cat named Mama Miao in their search adventure until their girlfriends; Grace Martin, Wave the Swallow, Kanga, and Nellie finds them too. But when they searched out of their own, the evil Prince John is back to seek revenge on Gideon and Alice, including their friends if he finds Mama Miao, he is now teaming up with an evil cat Fangora, since she wants revenge on Pooh for his valentines day. Will the our four heroes stop the villains? Cast *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Honest John (Pinocchio) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Princess Camille - Grace Martin (Make Mine Music) *Riley Anderson - Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Princess Sofia - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Ponyo - Nellie (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *The Twins Lostboys - Donald Duck and Jose Carioca (Disney) *Zak Young - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Crysta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Scarlet Starling - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Cholena - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Peter Pan - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Wendy Darling - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *John Darling - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) (as Alice's little brother) *Michael Darling - Edmond (Rock a Doodle) (as Alice's other little brother) *Tinker Bell - Marie (The Aristocats) *Nana - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Extra with Dinah: Snipes, Peepers, and Patou (all three from Rock-A-Doodle) *Princess Tiger Lily - Sagwa (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *The Indian Chief - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) (as a good guy and as Sagwa's father) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Mulan (Same as the movie) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Pocahontas (Same as the movie) *The Indians - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) (as good guys) *Captain Hook - Prince John (Robin Hood) *The Old Hag - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Mr. Smee - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (all three from The Lion King) (as Prince John's enemies) *The Gangreen Gang - Bulgy, Diesel, George, Spencer, and Daisy (Thomas and Friends) *The Pirates - Rhino and Wolf Guards (Robin Hood) *The Wolves - Mangy Dogs (Oliver and Company) Trivia *Honest John, Wilbur, Pooh, and Piglet sings "I Like To Move It" from Madagascar instead "The Jungle Rhythm". And Cat R. Waul's Henchmen, The Mermaids, Honest John, Wilbur, Pooh, and Piglet sings "The Candy Man" by Sammy Davis Jr instead of "Fathoms Bellow". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies